


Black Tears

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collar, Errorsans - Freeform, Inksans - Freeform, Other, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: What the protector does for the worlds ...
Relationships: Ink & error
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Black Tears

It wasn't that bad.... right? He tried not to think about it as he sat in the Anti-Void. He lightly sketched with the pencil he had on the paper. It was a cat. Ink felt a little better once he was done, but not much. He felt the tug around his neck, the blue threads that made up his "collar" that kept him here. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Ink said nothing as he obediently got to his feet and began to walk as the threads tugged him in the direction they wanted him to go. He didn't speak when he stopped in front of the other skeleton. Not even meeting the eyes of his one-time foe who had been the reason for all of this. 

  
  
"aRe you g-going to pout thE whoLe t-time? this was y-your iDea." Ink said nothing, his bright eyes dulled.  
"n-nothing to s-s-say?"

  
"What is there to say?" His voice was soft. It was almost too soft to be heard.

  
"heh... i s-suppose not m-much. t-time for your dAily r-routine." Ink followed the other skeleton to the colorful sphere deep within the Anti-Void. The doodlesphere. He looked up at the worlds there, worlds he could no longer visit... only watch. He said nothing as his eyes closed and he let the memories well up... what few he had anyway. Memories of time from... before now. There weren't many anymore but he treasured each of them and wouldn't trade for anything the memories that kept him going. The AUs were his reason for being.  
"bEtter?" Inky only nodded and the two left, Error didn't even give the other worlds a passing glance. Ink knew he hated them and the only reason he was allowed to this place was so that Ink could recharge. 

  
  
How long had it been since Ink had been to one of the other worlds? Since he'd had contact with someone besides Error? All this was because of him... he'd walked into this. Error had followed him from a world straight into the Doodlesphere... Ink had made this choice... _As long as it means that they will continue to exist.... it's... not so bad. He hasn't hurt me and... he does allow me to recharge what I can... he's kept his word... and I... I've kept mine. The cycle has finally ended.... I no longer create, he no longer destroys.... This is the absolute for us both. I only hope he will never find a reason to break his word. Should he choose to... all will be lost. I can only hope I am enough..._ Black droplets slowly spilled from the artist's skull. It wasn't the first time. It would not be the last. For the only hope that the AUs had... had no hope himself.


End file.
